A challenge exists to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example, by providing various capabilities in imaging and printing devices while maintaining cost effectiveness and output speed. Further, imaging and printing businesses may desire to enhance the functionality of their devices. For example, such businesses may desire to provide enhanced image reproduction capability without requiring additional effort on the part of such consumers.